


Aberrations

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberrations

“Go ahead and try and hit me if you’re-”

Enough of this. Jasper stabbed viciously at her enemy with the Gem Destabilizer.

The weapon found its target, and Garnet’s form began to grow unstable.

“-able,” she gurgled, and with a *poof*, she was gone. Ruby and Sapphire’s gems hit the floor with a clink.

Jasper scooped them up and stuck them in her pocket. She was tempted to destroy them, but Homeworld would want to interrogate the two freaks. Besides, she didn’t have any time. If the fusion was loose- a shudder of revulsion ran through her body- the two defects and Rose were too. And that meant Peridot was in danger.

Jasper’s thoughts drifted as she raced through the Hand’s corridors.

“Come at me without any of your fancy tools”? She really thought that would work?

Jasper smirked. The traitors must’ve gone soft over the past few millennia if they were trying to appeal to her sense of honor.

She’d fought in her fair share of wars, and lost more than her fair share of comrades. Morganite, Olivine, Gypsum, Talc… all dead at the hands of Rose fucking Quartz and her brainwashed band of idealists.

She’d learned the hard way that playing by the rules was a death sentence. In war, you didn’t get bonus points for being merciful or fighting fair. You got bubbled. So she lied, backstabbed, kicked her enemies when they were down, and made ruthlessness into an art form.

And it worked. When the war had begun, there were 24 Gems in her unit, herself included.

None of them had survived. One by one, Rose and that defective fucktoy of hers had cut them down.

She still heard their berserk laughter in her dreams-

Jasper forced herself to pay attention. The Hand was a friggin’ labyrinth- if she didn’t pay attention, she’d never find that worthless navigator.  
Corridor after corridor went by. Before long, her thoughts drifted back to her fallen comrades.

If it weren’t for those damned fusions, they would still be alive.

Jasper felt bile rise in her throat. There were only two things that she feared. Yellow Diamond, and those… abominations.

Homeworld didn’t hold any illusions about how the world worked. The strong dominated the weak, and the weak respected the strong. If they could grow strong enough to rise up the food chain, good for them. And so Gem society moved ever closer to perfection.

Jasper hadn’t been born to greatness. She’d spent years clawing her way up from mediocrity, the way it was supposed to work. And she’d done it all by herself, without handouts from anyone. 

To fuse with another, sacrificing your individualities for some wishy-washy “common good"… absolutely disgusting.

She had heard whispered rumors in the barracks during the war. Entire planets of degenerates, outside the control of Homeworld, all fused into one monstrous hivemind. At first they’d tried to unfuse the titanic, multi-limbed horrors, but their component Gems inevitably went catatonic. Combining so many different minds, each with their own unique memories and emotions, had driven them hopelessly insane. Now they just atomized the planet.

Jasper thanked the goddesses for that. She still remembered the one retaking mission she’d gone on. Thousands of feet high, lumbering toward them on the hundred limbs sprouting from its body, screaming in rage from its mouths-

_legs growing from arms growing from arms growing from HOW DID IT STAY UPRIGHT_

Jasper leaned against a wall and bit down on her hand until she bled.

Then she began to run down the corridor again. Peridot needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was originally the first chapter of a SU/Hot Topic Krew crossover.


End file.
